Red Leaves on the Ground
by One.Message.Sent
Summary: Levi has been living this boring life. One day his whole world changes. And it's all because he fell in love with a girl who loves the sight of red leaves falling.


_"Heichou!"_

_"Who-Who was that?"_

_"Heichou! I'm over here!" a figure said from afar._

_"P-Petra? Is that you?"_

_"Heichou! I've waited for so long!"_

_And not long they were in each others arms"_

_"Petra, why did you leave me?"_

_"I'm sorry heichou! That wount happen again."_

_And a red flower bloomed towards them._

_"That flower looks pretty." she said.  
_

_He picked it up from the ground and placed it right on her ear.  
_

_"I will make sure you wont leave me ever again."_

_But then a sudden shake on the ground came._

_"Heichou, what was that?"_

_And then some giant appeared. It had no skin. It only showed bare muscles._

_"The female form titan!" she yelled._

_And the ground cracked._

_They were getting separated._

_"Heichou!" she said trying to reach for him._

_"Petra!" he said doing the same._

_The ground was slowly separating them._

_"Hang on!" he said._

_But it was too late._

_The female titan...  
_

_Had crushed her already._

_"Petra!"_

* * *

"Woah!" Levi said as half of his body jumped up from his bed. _A dream. It was all a dream._ He thought.

He looked over to his alarm clock which was sitting on a table next to his bed

He brushed his fingers through his hair but as he did, he noticed his hair was wet. He touched half of his face and noticed the same thing. He was sweating really hard. He stood up from his bed and stretched. He took off his white t-shirt he used for sleeping which was now very wet from his sweat and took his towel from the rack.

He went into the bathroom which was just inside his room, placed the towel on a rack, took off the rest of his clothes. As he let the water from the shower hit his head he wondered, _Who was she? Why did she call me heichou?_

As he finished he put on clean clothes and went out his room to get some breakfast.

"Do you have recording today, honey?'' Levi's mom asked as he reached the dining area.

"No, but Irwin wants me to go with him for dinner in this fancy restaurant he usually goes to." he said in an expressionless tone as he pulled on of the chairs by the dining table and sat on it.

"Honey, I think it's proper if you call him Irwin-san. You're only sixteen." his mother said as she placed a pile of plates inside a hanging cabinet that was stuck to the wall.

Levi crossed his legs and poured himself a cup of coffee from a thermos.

"Levi, you're too young for coffee." His mother said pulling the thermos away from him with a smirk on her face.

"What's with you and my age." Levi said in the same expressionless tone.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going for a walk in the park." Levi said as he put on his green jacket on with a the logo of (what they believe was called) "The Wings of Freedom" printed at the back.

"What about your crazy fan girls?" his mom said sarcastically.

"I'll know how to handle them." Levi said as he put on the hood over his head.

He walked down the steps of his house and went past the neighborhood normally. Nobody noticed him because of his jacket. He wears the same jacket everytime he feels like he wants to go for a walk to the park. Levi's actually good at those sort of things and there was never a single time when he was caught by any camera doing such a thing. That's why he enjoyed it. Nobody even knew where he lives. He has a condo but only stays there during summers. Though at school a lot of girl would attempt to take pictures and ask for a autograph, a girl who would attempt to follow him home would be spotted by him because of his keen senses.

He finally arrived at the park which he usually goes to for his weekend walks. Of course nobody ever notices him because he usually has his head down. He put on his earphones and played the song "Masked Bitch" which was his favorite song sung by Hiroshi Kamiya. He went over to the bench where he usually sits at after his walks at the end of the park, It showed the horizon of a beautiful sunset. He loved watching it.

Until...

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he heard from behind him. He turned his head and saw a blonde girl walking as fast as she could to get away from three guys who were following her.

"Don't be afraid of us, honey." one of the guys said.

"Don't-don't call me honey!" she said out loud.

Levi stood up from his bench and took out his earphones from his ear and placed it inside his pocket where his iPod was and walked over towards them.

The area was clear so it wouldn't be so bad to show off his face. He took the hood of his jacket off his head and fixed his hair.

"Come on!" one of the guys said taking the girl's arm. "Don't you want to hang out with us for a while."

"Oi!" Levi, who was already by their front, said with one hand inside his pocket.

"Eh? Who is this?" one of the guys said leaning towards Levi who was a bit shorter than any of them.

"L-Levi R-Rivaille-san!" Petra said in a shocked and shaky tone.

"Levi Rivaille?!" the three guys said out loud.

"They said he could take down a sumo wrestler with one toss over him."

"And he could take down five guys bigger than he is."

"He also has those weird looks that makes everyone fear him."

"WE'RE SORRY!" the three guys said kneeling in front of him with their hands clasped together.

"Just get out of my sight." Levi said looking away from them.

And the three of them ran away from him.

His attention went straight to the girl who stayed there very still.

"You shall not talk of this to anyone else.'' he said in his expressionless face and tone of voice.

And he walked away.

Leaving the girl standing stiff there.


End file.
